Ai, Amore, und Liebe
by GF-221b
Summary: Germany leaves Italy with Japan. Some interesting discoveries are made between the two Axis Nations. Japan/Italy/Germany. COMPLETE.


~*~

"So you'll take him?" the blonde man asked.

Japan nodded, "I will, Germany-san…"

Germany breathed out slowly, "I knew it was going to be a stretch, but you know how to deal with him, and I have some business to attend to…"

"You've said that already, Germany-san…"

"Oh… right…" Germany blushed slightly before turning his attention to the little brunette that was apparently chasing a butterfly around Japan's backyard. "Italy! I'm leaving now!"

"Awww… Germany~" the child-like Nation whined, "Do you have to?"

Germany paused, a blush creeping onto his face. No. He had to do this deed. He nodded at the other Axis Nations and quickly left the premises. Japan turned to Italy.

"Ne, ne, Japan, let me teach you how to make pasta!"

"All right, Italy-kun…" the island Nation replied.

~*~

Night fell. The moon came out bright and full. Even with the light, Japan heard a light knock on his door as Italy came in from the room that so many Nations had occupied. "I'm not used to sleeping alone, Japan…"

"Ah." Japan nodded, sitting up and beckoning his friend and ally over. Italy padded softly over and stepped onto Japan's futon and under the blankets. He put his arms around the island Nation, causing the dark-haired man to fall back onto the mattress behind him. The inexperienced Nation blushed, but put his arms around the other nation in due time.

A few moments later, the island Nation was still awake. Italy breathed evenly in his arms, and suddenly, an urge came upon the sleepless Nation. He leaned down until both him and the European Nation's lips touched softly. Italy's eyes opened as he deepened the kiss between them.

"Ah, sorry, Italy-kun," Japan said, soon after breaking off quickly.

"No, no, Japan… I understand…" Italy replied, smiling, "It makes me happy…"

"But… what about Germany-san?" Japan asked, "Don't you love him?"

Italy played with the collar on Japan's yukata, "I love him too… I mean, I love you both… I… I can't choose, I mean…"

"He seems to love you, as well…" Japan replied.

"He loves you, too… he _has_ to!" Italy said, nearly panicked, "We're friends, aren't we?"

Japan blushed, "So… you haven't kissed him?"

Italy shook his head, blushing slightly, "Not on the lips…"

There was a silence, then: "Then it's settled!"

Japan was startled by the sudden outburst from the Mediterranean Nation, "Ah, what's settled, Italy-kun?"

"We'll both kiss Germany when he returns!"

"Ah?" Japan asked, his dark eyes widening.

"You love him, don't you?" Italy asked, his gaze trained on the island Nation's face.

"Ah… I guess… I guess I do…" Japan said, looking down at Italy's hands, which had gripped the collar of his yakata. He smiled a faraway smile as he realized how much he loved both of the European Nations.

"Then we should kiss the ones we love, no?" Italy then asked.

Japan looked at him and kissed him on the lips once more before replying: "That we should."

~*~

"Japan? Italy? I'm back!" Germany called into the front door. Italy was the first one to see him, so he took a running start over the tatami mats and jumped into the stronger Nation's arms. The smaller Nation then kissed the other delicately on the mouth before jumping down. Japan had entered sometime before Italy had kissed Germany.

"Japan, who's watching the soup?" Italy asked.

Japan shrugged, and Italy laughed, running back into the kitchen… or waddling, as the Mediterranean Nation was wearing a grey kimono, and the tightness of the rope around his small waist made it hard to move his tiny legs. Japan chuckled and then turned to Germany, who was looking at Japan strangely.

Japan sighed and stood up on his tiptoes to kiss the larger Nation softly on the lips, "Welcome back, Germany, ah, Germany-kun."

Germany was taken aback both by Japan's kiss and the fact that, instead of –san, Japan had attached –kun to his name: "What's going on, Japan?"

Japan took the blond Nation's hand and led him to the kitchen, wear Italy was tasting something from a large pot on the stove.

"We decided that we both love you, and we both love each other. Since we kissed each other all ready, it was only fair that we both kiss you… and missed you while you were away," Italy replied, glancing back at his allies.

"…Love?" Germany asked.

"_Ai_…" Japan said.

"_Amore_!" Italy shouted, putting his hand up.

"_L… Liebe_," Germany added.

"I'm so happy!" Italy shouted, loping over to the other two and hugging them. They both fell back onto the tatami floor from the shock of Italy's hug. Italy went with them. Italy then nuzzled into them both, and there they stayed, the soup totally forgotten for the moment.

~*~

_... It's cute, non? I absolutely fell in love with them as a threesome, so much so that... this was one of my dreams. (I may have made up parts, but the jist of ot is all there.)_

_Enjoy **and review s'il vous plait**._

_Ciao~_

_~Ana~  
_


End file.
